Alyssa
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: helen finds a little girl and bonds with her. tesla/magnus pairing
1. Chapter 1

Helen finds a 10 year old girl. She is a morpher

Helen was on her own for a mission for once. Will left in charge of the sanctuary for the few hours she would be gone. Suddenly she heard a tiny scream but none the less a cry for help. Helen raised her gun and followed the screams to a dark back alley. A man was pushing a little girl no older than ten into a wall. The man put a needle into the girl's arm who dropped unconscious. He began to move away.  
"Stop right there." Helen said in her British accent quite calmly.  
"If it isn't the infamous Helen Magnus."  
"Do I know you?"  
"I am dryad of the cabal." The man gave an evil grin. He moved quickly even Helen didn't see it. He threw her back into a brick wall resulting in a most likely bad concussion. He grabbed her and twisted her arms back. She yelped in pain. This dryad was much faster and stronger then her. He took a fist and punched her face breaking her cheekbone.  
Something grabbed dryad and knocked him out. Helen looked up to reveal a big grizzly bear. Helen prepared herself for the attack she knew would come but the bear changed into the little girl she saw being attacked earlier.  
"You need help." The girl said. Helen nodded and allowed herself to be pulled up by the 10 year old. "I am Alyssa."  
The girl supported the injured Magnus and they traveled to the sanctuary. The injury to Helen's face prevented her from speaking but that was not needed here. Most morpher's were telepathic and it seemed that Alyssa was.  
"This is the place doctor Magnus?" when Helen nodded Alyssa said, "Good, your friends must be worried about you."  
She knocked at the door. Bigfoot answered. It seemed at that moment Helen collapsed into big guy's arms.  
"Follow me." Big guy said to Alyssa who complied.  
"What happened?" Kate asked meeting them in the infirmary with will and Henry.  
"She was attacked by dryad." Alyssa said. Kate seemed surprised that there was a little girl in the room but that was not the only reason why Kate was surprised.  
"What is it?" Will asked being the psycho analyst he is.  
"Dryad is one of my old contacts, he likes abnormal in the shapes of little girls." Kate and the others looked around in disgust. Alyssa felt she would grow to like these people and they would allow her to stay because she was an abnormal and they would find dryad and capture him. Bigfoot showed her to a room less than 50 yards away from Magnus whom Alyssa had created a bond with. She fell asleep knowing she was safe. When she read 's mind there was something that was hidden deep within, her daughter Ashley had been killed by the organization dryad was a part of. She felt even more hate for him then.

The next day Alyssa walked to the infirmary. Helen was awake. She smiled at the young girl of ten.  
"Thank you for aiding last night." Helen spoke almost fully healed. Alyssa was surprised that this woman had such an odd accent, an old British one at that. An accent is not portrayed in telepathy.  
"You are welcome doctor." Alyssa smiled.  
"We must discuss your accommodations." Helen said hopping off the infirmary bed taking Alyssa's hand.  
"Making new friends I see my dear Helen." A familiar voice said. Helen looked to the door to see the face of one Nikola Tesla.

I'm mean for the cliff hanger but it's what I do. This is of course a tesla/magnus pairing of course. Please r&r. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Helen looked up in surprise.  
"What are you doing here Nikola?" Helen said annoyed. Nikola merely grinned.  
"He likes you." Alyssa said telepathically.  
"I know that." Helen said aloud and when she realized color creeped up to her face.  
"How'd you make her blush?" Nikola asked Alyssa. Alyssa shrugged.  
"What do you want Nikola?" Helen asked again.  
"Got some information concerning a few abnormal?" Nikola said.  
"Abnormal in the cabal including Dryad." Alyssa said  
"how'd you know that?" Nikola asked. Alyssa shrugged again.  
"Nikola I will meet with you in a moment, I need to find more suitable accommodation's for young Alyssa." Helen said. Nikola said nothing; he moved to her office and waited for her there. Helen rolled her eyes at him. Alyssa smiled.  
"You really like him don't you." Alyssa stated more then asked.  
"I do not." Helen said non-chalantly. Alyssa smiled. Helen seemed to forget that Alyssa could read her mind.  
"May I stay with you Doctor Magnus?"  
"Well I… "Helen began.  
"Please, I won't bother you." Alyssa said.  
"Alright. You may stay with me. I believe you will be a wonderful resident of the sanctuary." Helen said. Helen brought Alyssa to her room. It had a small bed in the corner that Alyssa sat on.  
"Now I must go speak with Tesla, you stay here." Helen said. Alyssa nodded. As soon as Helen left, Alyssa morphed into a sparrow and followed Helen into her office. She perched high atop a shelf overlooking Helen and Nikola.  
"You said you had information Nikola." Helen said.  
"Not without a kiss." Nikola said already puckering up. Helen leaned in and kissed him.  
"information." Helen said.  
"You waste no time do you Helen. The cabal who tried to take young Alyssa aren't really a part of the cabal. They are a part of a rogue group called Chimera. They are even worse than the cabal." Nikola handed Helen a group of folders. "Here is all the members. Thought you would need them."  
"You actually seem sincere Nikola. What do you want?"  
"You actually think I would…"  
"Nikola." Helen said beginning to sound annoyed.  
"I want a place to stay, preferably here."  
"alright." Helen said a little too quickly. Nikola smiled. He left her office as did Alyssa in the form of a sparrow. Luckily Helen did not notice. Alyssa became her true form in the hallway. Nikola turned around.  
"Do you need anything?" he asked her. Alyssa smiled. She seemed to do that a lot.  
"I know how you feel about her."  
"She is my friend." Nikola said. Usually he seemed to always tease Helen even without her in the room but for some reason that wasn't the case here.  
" No doctor Tesla. you love her." Before Nikola could answer Alyssa changed into a hawk and flew off. Nikola stood there jaw practically on the floor.

Alyssa sat on her bed. Only a wall separated Alyssa's bed from Helen's room. Alyssa had a plan in mind for our two oldest doctors'.

Dryad walked into the warehouse. From the outside it looked abandoned but the inside was very high tech.  
"I hear you gave a Magnus a good beating." Karla said.  
"I only wish I could've finished her off but that stupid kid knocked me out." Dryad said angrily.  
"You'll have a time to do that." Harris said walking into the room. "But we just have to wait. For now I want you to hack into the sanctuary mainframe."  
"Yes sir." Dryad said.

Chapter two is done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
-

The next day Alyssa sat in the hallway outside Helens office.  
Alyssa had a daring plan. One that of course involves getting and together.  
She walked through the sanctuary. She found another abnormal named Jake. He is 12 and he could change into a dinosaur like bird. Very odd but he and Alyssa seemed to get along. She told him of her plan and he agreed to help.  
"Sooo… Jake you find what I needed?" Alyssa asked.  
"Yes."  
"Good now Magnus is in her office. We need to get tesla in there." Alyssa said.  
"I have an idea." Jake said and ran off.  
"It's not like I had anywhere to go." Alyssa mumbled disappointed.

Jake found nikola in the lab.  
"Do you need anything little man?"He asked with a growl.  
"Well doctor Magnus wants to see you. Something to do with a new plan for a cool weapon. To be honest I wasn't really listening." Jake said with a smirk. Nikola headed off towards Helen's office. Jake smiled and raced ahead of him to where Alyssa was still standing.  
"He's coming." Jake said.  
"I'll have to ask what you said later." Alyssa smiled. When they heard him coming down the hall they hid in the next corner. Nikola walked in and Alyssa and Jake closed the door. Locked it and grabbed a mechanical lock. Alyssa put in on the two doors and put it on a code. They were locked in/ Alyssa and Jake smiled.  
"Thank you." Alyssa kissed jakes cheek and walked away.  
"Hey! What was that?" Jake said following her but Alyssa just walked away a smirk on her face.

Helen sighed and looked at Nikola.  
"The door is locked." Nikola said.  
"Of course it is." Helen said head in her hands. Nikola smiled. "What?" Helen said.  
"Well on the bright side we are all alone." Nikola said.  
"Not going to happen Nikola." Helen said.  
"A vampire can wish can't he?" Nikola smirked planting a kiss on Helen's lip.

Two hours had gone by. Alyssa unlocked the door. She found Nikola on top of Helen making out. Alyssa smiled.  
"I knew it would work." Alyssa said. "But I thought it would take at least five hours." Alyssa smirked Nikola and Helen looked up.  
"Would you please leave little girl?" Nikola growled.  
"Nope and Doctor Zimmerman wants to see you. Something about a new addition to our personal." Alyssa said leaving the office.

Nikola and Helen went opposite directions when they left the office no real plans to meet up later. Helen went to Henry's lab. Will, Kate and Henry were waiting with the new guy. Helen looked at him and nodded.  
", this is Doctor Harris Lloyd he's going to be working in the lab next door." Will introduced the new guy. Harris smiled at Helen. Helen left the room. There was something odd about him. She would have to get Henry to do a more thorough background check. She walked to her room to find Alyssa and have a chat about locking two people in a room.  
-

Bet you could guess who Harris is. R+R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Alyssa. And I know your thinking that Alyssa would be able to read lylods mind but he can block it and she can't tell.

A week had gone by. Henry found no other information on Lloyd. He was squeaky clean but something didn't quite sit right with her. Nikola was keeping himself in his room. Helen stayed in her office most of the time. Alyssa walked into Henry's room. He was on his laptop.  
"Hey Alyssa. You enjoying yourself?"  
"Of course. Hey Henry I need help with something."  
"With what?"  
"Getting Helen and Nikola together."  
"So you were the one who locked them in her office." Alyssa shrugged.  
"With a little help." Alyssa said.  
"What do you need me to do?" Henry asked.  
"Alyssa leaned up to his ear and whispered her plan. He smiled.  
"Ingenious."  
"What else." Alyssa said nonchalantly. Henry smiled.  
"I'll have it down by tomorrow." Henry said. Alyssa smiled. She hugged Henry's legs.

Harris locked the door to his lab. Helen was unconscious on his table. He would let her go later of course and she wouldn't remember a thing. He ran a brain scan. She was of course perfectly sane. He intended to change that but it would take several 'treatments.' He inserted a greenish blue serum into her neck. He brought her back to her room where she would wake up later.

Helen went to her office the next day not remembering what was done to her. Alyssa was waiting for her. Helen acknowledged her presence and went straight to work.  
"I found a blind date for you." Alyssa said. Helen looked up.  
"No Alyssa."  
"Please, for me?" Alyssa gave puppy eyes, as in she her face turned into that of a young puppy. Even Helen couldn't resist those soft eyes.  
"Oh all right but just this once." Helen said. Alyssa smiled and hugged Helen. She went to go find Henry.  
"She agreed." Alyssa told him. Henry nodded.  
"I told vamp guy to go to the private lounge at 6 o'clock. You need to tell doc the same." Henry told her.  
"I will and thank you Henry." Alyssa said.  
"No prob kid. Just glad to get Helen out of her office once in a while."

Around six pm Helen sat in the lounge reading a magazine. The door opened and in walked Nikola. They heard the doors lock. Again.  
"Do you feel that they are out to get us?" Helen asked. Nikola nodded, growling. "Then I suppose we have no choice. Shall we eat?" Helen said offering Nikola the food Alyssa, Jake and Henry had made and set out on a table.  
They began to eat and Helen looked at tesla when he wasn't looking. He was handsome a bit eccentric but anyone would after living for nearly two centuries. Once they finished eating their meal they looked at each other, their gaze unwavering. Nikola cleared his throat loudly.  
"Helen would you care to come with me to the opera at the end of the week?" Nikola asked. Helen looked surprised by this sincere offer.  
"I would be pleased to do so." Helen said accepting the invitation. It was another 2 hours before Alyssa let them out. Helen smiled at the young child where as Nikola glared and glared at her but Alyssa could have sworn she heard him say thank you in her mind.  
Alyssa enjoyed being a part of the sanctuary family but she wanted to be part of a real family. Later on Helen was sitting on her bed going through her files on her laptop. Alyssa walked. Helen looked up.  
"Is there something you want young later? Perhaps another way to lock Nikola and myself into another room?" Helen said. Alyssa let some color creep to her face.  
"Ummm... No. I want to talk about you adopting me doctor Magnus." Alyssa said. Helen looked surprised.  
"Are you sure?" Helen asked. Alyssa nodded. "Alright. Then I shall but if I am to adopt you quit calling me doctor Magnus. Call me Helen." Helen said. Alyssa hugged her tears threatening to fall. She was going to have a real family she just knew it.

Chapter 4 is done. I'm on a roll.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. italic is telepathic. Note: I forgot to mention: Alyssa is Japanese, brown eyes, waist length brown hair  
-

Alyssa walked with Jake to the front of the sanctuary where his ride was waiting for him. Alyssa was sad to see him go but Helen had found this school for him long before Alyssa rescued Helen or vice versa depending on your point of view. Jake hugged Alyssa.  
"I'll miss you ally." Jake said. He gave her a nickname that Jake thought suited her. She smiled.  
"Back at you dino boy." Alyssa kissed his cheek and left to go to her room. She had been at the sanctuary for two months and formally adopted by Helen for 7 weeks. She found Helen asleep on the floor.  
"Helen, wake up." Alyssa nicely nudged the doctor. Helen woke up and jumped back oddly scared.  
"What are you doing to me!" Helen screamed.  
"What_ what are you talking about Helen?" Alyssa asked confused.  
"You've done something to me! Don't lie! I know the truth, you can't lie to me I know the truth!" Helen began to mumble. Alyssa looked at her new mother confused. This wasn't like her at all.  
"Helen, it's me Alyssa. I'm your friend. I would never lie." Alyssa said with a comporting hand on Helen's shoulder. Helen looked up with such scared child like eyes. Alyssa went to get up but Helen grabbed her arm.  
"_Stay. Please_." Helen said with her eyes. Alyssa nodded. She grabbed the radio that always sat on Helens end table.  
"Will, big guy. I suggest you come up to Helen's room. Something's wrong."  
"Be right up." Came wills voice. They arrived fifteen minutes later.  
"What wrong." Will asked. Alyssa pointed up to the ceiling where Helen was dangling upside down.  
"Doesn't everything look so pretty upside down?" Helen asked dreamily. The other three occupants looked at each other with odd expressions on their face.  
"Magnus, please come down." Will said pleading with Helen. Helen didn't show any signs of listening. Her feet lost their grip on the light and she began to fall. Luckily big guy caught her. She looked up him in alarm. She began to struggle against his hold.  
"_It's okay he's a friend. They both are. We want to help you. Will you let us do that_?"  
Helen nodded and allowed herself to be carried to the infirmary. Harris Lloyd watched from his lab. He smiled. Everything was going according to the plan.  
Helen was calm all the way into the infirmary. She began to struggle and scream.  
"Helen calm down." Big guy said but Helen continued to struggle. Alyssa put a hand on her arm.  
"_Helen. Stop_." Alyssa said but Helen didn't hear her this time.  
"Let me go! I don't want to be here!" Helen screamed. Will gave her a sedative and she fell unconscious in big guy's arms. He set her down.  
They did a brain scan and found a small tumor growing.  
"Can you sense anything Alyssa?" will asked. She shook her head.  
"Her mind is very erratic. The one that reminds you of the time she had an ozone in her spinal nerves. I assure you that this isn't it." Alyssa said. Will seemed surprised that she could read his mind then he remembered her abilities.  
"I can take it out but it will be quite difficult." Dr. Lloyd said. Inside he was grinning. Luckily Alyssa couldn't read his mind, he had strong mental barriers.  
Alyssa looked at him like she knew he was hiding something didn't mention everything.  
Lloyd prepared Helen for surgery. Alyssa, will and Kate left the room. It was over three hours later Lloyd came out of the surgery room.  
"I successfully removed the tumor from her brain."  
"But…?" Henry said noticing Harris Lloyd casting his eyes downwards.  
"She is in a deep coma."  
he hid his pleasure of seeing the surprised faces of will, Kate, Henry, Nikola and big guy so well.  
After everyone left Nikola went to see his girlfriend.  
"Helen I will find a way to get you back. I promise you." Nikola kissed her hand and lips.  
Helen could hear him but couldn't see him. She wished she could tell him what harris really is and what he is really apart of. Alyssa could. She needed to see Alyssa! Right away. But how would she tell him?  
*************************************************************************************

Dun dun dun! Hope you likey. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssa chapter 6-

Helen had been in a coma for a week but Alyssa avoided going in to see. Alyssa seemed taken aback that Helen Magnus wasn't the amazingly strong women that adopted her. She sat in the hallway against the wall not sure what to do. Kate walked up to her and sat down.  
"You know Nikola is in there, he wants you to visit her." Kate said. Alyssa nodded.  
"I know I just…she looks so…"  
"helpless." Kate said nodded. "I've seen her try and kill me and will in an estranged sate. She may not be a super strong woman we all know but she is still doctor Helen Magnus."  
Alyssa nodded. That explanation did make sense. Kate got up and started to walk away. Alyssa got up and hugged Kate's waist.  
"Thank you." Alyssa mumbled into Kate's clothes.  
"No problem kiddo." Kate said patting Alyssa's head.  
10 minutes later Alyssa walked into Helen's private room. Nikola looked up.  
"Hey doctor." Alyssa said.  
"Call me Nikola." Nikola said.  
"They put Dr. Zimmerman in charge until she wakes up." Alyssa said. Alyssa walked up to Helen's other side holding her hand.  
"_Alyssa. Concentrate on my mind_."  
Alyssa jumped back surprised. That was Helen's voice but she was in a coma. Nikola looked at Alyssa with an odd expression on his face.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I could have sworn Helen was trying to communicate with me."  
"Perhaps your telepathic ability Alyssa." Henry said walking into the room with Kate, will and big guy. Alyssa nodded. Concentrating. All of a sudden Helen sat up. Eyes wide open.  
"Lloyd isn't who says he is. Chimera." And Helen fell back into the coma. Everyone looked around in surprise. Alyssa concentrating on Lloyd just down the hall. It was several moments before broke through the first mental barrier. She learned what she needed to know. She ran out of the door, running down the hall, changing into a cheetah. She pounced Harris and scratched his face.  
"What the hell!" Harris said.  
"You thought you could hurt my new mother? You will pay!" Alyssa growled in her cheetah form.  
"Alyssa!" Nikola shouted. Alyssa turned her head but she had learnt more from Harris's mind. She knocked him out and took off. The sanctuary group looked after her fading figure with worry, then putting Harris in a holding cell.

Alyssa ran down the dark streets in dog form. She was so angry at Harris right now. She surprised herself by not killing the man. She found herself in front of an abandoned warehouse or so it appeared. She ran inside. There were only six people in the organization, Harris being one and the leader of the group was already 'detained', there were only 2 in the building at the moment. Alyssa took them out easily she grabbed a vile of strange blue green liquid and put it in her pocket. She found what she was looking for. A room at the end of the hall. She opened the door.  
"Alyssa we thought he killed you." A nineteen year old boy said.  
"Nice to see you to Jay." Alyssa said grabbing two year old Brenda while Jay grabbed her twin sister Brianne. "We need to leave now." Alyssa said. Jay nodded and they ran out of the building. Unable to morph while holding an infant she had to run alongside jay. They reached the sanctuary in less than twenty minutes.  
Big foot greeted them.  
"We were worried about you Alyssa."  
"Sorry. This is my brother jay and my sisters Brenda and Briella. Can you show them to a room while I check on mom?"  
"Of course."  
Alyssa felt a bit nervous, she actually called Helen Magnus mom! She ran into Helen's private room. Will, Kate and Henry looked up.  
"Where have you been?" Kate asked almost sternly.  
"I know, I know and I'm sorry, I had to rescue my brother and sisters once I knew where they were."  
"You have family and you didn't tell us?" will said.  
"Not biologically but yes. Anyway I have a antidote for mom. I think." Alyssa said taking out the weird vial.  
Will it work?" Henry asked. Alyssa nodded stepping closer to Helen's bed. She put all of the liquid down Helens throat.  
"It might take a while." Alyssa said. Helen almost immediately sat up. "Or not."  
"you okay Magnus?" will asked.  
"I am alright William, a wee bit of a headache but alright." Helen said and her gaze shifted toward Alyssa. "I told you to reach into his mind, not make chaos out of a perfectly clam situation but I am glad you rescued your family. Although I would have preferred you tell us this 2 months ago."  
"sorry." Alyssa shifted her eyes downwards.  
" now I wish to meet this family you speak of." Helen said getting up. "Now leave all of you. I wish to change."  
everyone slowly exited the room.

Done. Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Alyssa chapter 7.

Helen followed Alyssa to the room that big guy brought the three children. Helen nodded at him expecting him to leave immediately but instead he hugged her fiercely which was very unbigfoot like.  
" I am glad to see you are alright." He said before leaving. Helen smiled. She was glad to know she had friends that cared.  
Jay greeted them at the door of the small room.  
"You must be Helen Magnus." Jay said.  
"Jay is telepathic too and super agile." Alyssa smiled. Jay smirked. Helen nodded.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you jay, and who these two youngins? "Helen said glancing at the twin girls sleeping on the bed.  
"Brenda and Breanne, 2 years old but we don't know what their powers are." Jay said.  
"So how did you come to be?" Helen asked jay.  
" Alyssa was around 4 or 5 when I was put there. I was 14."  
Helen nodded. "We'll need you three to go through some tests to determine what we do with your accommodations."  
Alyssa followed Helen to the tower where she sat beside her.  
"You know you will always have the sanctuary and its gang."  
Helen smiled.  
"A crude description of the staff and my friends but yes. Thank you for the comport Alyssa."  
"What will happen with jay and the twins?"  
"Jay if he wishes can have a job here and we will have to find someone to adopt those twin girls." Helen said. Alyssa nodded.

Kate entered the room that the two year olds were staying in. they were awake playing on the floor.  
"hello." Kate said. Brenda and Brianne looked up.  
" you are Kate." They said together shifting into the light showing off their bronze skin.  
"Yes I am." Kate said. She showed them a bag with two large stuffed animals. "a giraffe for you Brianne and dolphin for you Brenda."  
"Thank you Miss Kate." Brenda said.  
"Thank you." Brianne repeated. Kate smiled. She felt a connection with these toddlers. Kate played with them at their insistence.

Helen went into the room outside the isolation room. Harris Lloyd was laying on a cot.  
"You are lucky you have strong mental barriers Doctor." Helen said through the microphone. He looked up but instead of looking surprised or shocked he grinned smugly.  
"Hello doctor Magnus glad to know you are sane once again."  
"We rescued the children you were holding hostage."  
"You think those are the only children. You not as intelligent as I thought." Harris layed back down. Helen went to find Alyssa. She was sitting on her bed writing in a book.  
"You need me to break more of Lloyd's barriers." Alyssa said without looking up.  
"yes." Helen said.  
"There are more children like us?"  
"Yes that is why I wish for you to break down his barriers." Helen explained. Alyssa nodded. The two got up and headed to the cell room.

Jay got a room separate from Brenda and Brianne. He needed his privacy. He hates those kids. Being in one room with them was very straining and annoying. He could morph into anyone he wanted to and anyone he could make up. It was a good thing that he and those kids couldn't read each other's minds then they would know who he is and what he is up too. He knew what he had to do; he stood up and headed out.

Alyssa and Helen were halfway to the cell when alarms went off. Helen stopped at the nearest comm.  
"what is it Henry?"  
"Someone broke into Lloyd's cell."  
"We are on our way." Helen said. Helen and Alyssa ran the rest of the way to the cell. They found Doctor Harris Lloyd with his throat slit on the floor of his cell. Someone charged at Helen from behind, knocking Alyssa out at the same time. The unknown assailant stabbed Helen twice in the stomach. Helen never saw his face as she fell to the ground spitting out blood. She heard footsteps walking away from her.

Jay smiled as he changed back into his original form, which he was a nineteen year old white man. He changed his form in case the video camera got a picture of him. He killed Lloyd and Helen Magnus. He was done with the first part of his plan, now time to take down the sanctuary network from within. Soon he would kill everyone in the building.

Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger. I'm evil I know but alas I am the writer. Looking forward to the reviews. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alyssa 8.  
*************************************************************************************

Alyssa groaned. Her head hurt. Somehow is the quick attack, she had been cut along her arm. She held it and grimaced in pain. Next to her was Helen. She looked so pale. Alyssa took Lloyd's doctor's coat and ripped it up and put pressure on Helen's wounds. Why wasn't anyone coming to help them? They should have been here by now. Alyssa looked around in slight panic, and then she saw the cell door. It was closed. She didn't need to get up to know it was locked. Alyssa was beginning to break down. Helen was losing a lot of blood. They needed help very soon.

Henry held his hands up in surrender as Dryad pointed a gun at him. Big guy was incapatacitated on the floor beside him.  
"How the hell did you get here?" Henry growled.  
"Not my original form." Dryad said turning into jay. Henry looked shocked. He had already ordered Henry to lock down.

Kate was still in the room with Brenda and Brianne, playing when the two girls flinched and looked up.  
"What is it?" Kate asked worried.  
"Helen and everyone are in trouble." The two said in unison.  
"Can you tell me where they are?" Kate asked. The twins shook their heads no.  
"Okay, stay here I'll check it out." Kate said getting up and closing the door behind her.  
Kate walked down the halls. It was eerily quiet, especially for a sanctuary. She headed to Henry's office. She found him in surrender jay pointed a gun at him. Kate raised her hand with her gun. She shot jay twice. He fell to the ground, dead.  
Henry knelt down to help big guy up. He growled in anger.  
"Where are Magnus and Alyssa?" Kate asked. Henry turned to his computer and brought up the security footage to the cell. Alyssa was over Helen, everyone was covered in blood. Henry unlocked the door and the three ran to the cell.

Alyssa heard the door click, telling it was the cell door unlocking but Alyssa was too preoccupied trying to stop the blood flow. Alyssa felt Helens pulse. It had stopped.  
Kate, Henry and big guy came.  
"It's too late..." Alyssa said not daring to look up at them for fear she would begin to cry. Brenda and Brianne peeked in from behind the group they walked towards Helens now dead body. They looked at each other and nodded grasping their hands together. Brenda and Brianne placed their free hands on Helen and suddenly the room filled with a white glow.  
Suddenly Helen began breathing and she opened her eyes.  
"She's back!" Nikola said arriving suddenly. He bent down and kissed Helen. She smiled. She wasn't completely healed but she was alive, the color slowly returning to her face.

Weeks went by, Helen was healing faster than a normal human but not as fast as she liked. Kate had adopted the two twin girls. Nikola was now staying in the same bed as Helen. As soon as Helen was healed they would marry. Nikola had left for a week to gather some much needed intelligence on the chimera, so they could find where these other children were being held.  
"Mom?" Alyssa came into Helens room where she was laying.  
"Yes Alyssa?"  
"What are those scars on your right arm?"  
"They are from three years ago." Helen said but that was all she said. Alyssa knew what they were from after reading Helens mind.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"  
"It's alright you had to ask." Helen looked up, a small smile on her face. Alyssa hugged her.  
"Now seeing as you're almost healed, we need to plan your wedding day." Alyssa told her. Kate came in before Helen could open her mouth to argue.  
"I agree." Kate said.  
"Kate do you not have young ones to look after?" Helen said practically pleaded. Kate shook her head.  
"Their asleep right now and big guy is watching them." Kate explained.  
"First off, the date of the wedding date." Alyssa said grabbing a notepad and held a pen at the ready.  
"Nikola and I have decided on the 14th of July." Helen told them. Alyssa nodded and jotted it down on the notepad.  
"Wedding dress?" Kate asked.  
"That I have yet to choose." Helen told them.  
"We'll go shopping tomorrow."Alyssa said. Helen nodded. She did not like shopping, even 18th centaury shopping.  
"Who are going to be the guests?" Kate asked.  
"Anyone in the sanctuary who wish to come. No one from the outside." Helen answered.

Nikola was in Toronto. He had gained some Intel that was where the main office of the chimera was. He wandered around the large city. Finally he found the building he was looking for and walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

Alyssa chapter 9.

July 14 2010  
Wedding day  
of Nikola tesla  
and Helen Magnus.

in Helen's one hundred and fifty nine she had never been so nervous. She was having the wedding outside the sanctuary in the same place where she had buried Ashley's empty casket. Helen sat in a room. She had just finished putting on her dress. It was very lovely. It was a simple white dress that had thin spaghetti straps. She had her long hair done up in a fancy bun with all those little silver barrettes. Her two bridesmaids Kate and Alyssa were wearing simple beige dresses in much the same style as Helens dress only the dress was up to their knees. Their hair in simple ponytails.  
"These dresses are for like people a hundred years old." Alyssa groaned.  
"You mean people as old as I." Helen said. Alyssa blushed with embarrassment.  
"Sorry I am happy for you." Alyssa said.  
"And I was thinking it was such a good idea to let my two girls be the flower girl.  
"In my time a wedding was simple not so complicated as this."  
"Then it's not as fun." Alyssa smiled. "See you at the front." Alyssa said as she rushed off with kate to the altar. Nikola and his grooms men will, Henry and big guy.  
"She'll be along any moment." Kate whispered to Nikola. He smiled.  
The wedding music played. Brenda and Breanne tossed flower petals down the aisle and stood next to their mother. Helen came down the aisle holding a bouquet of flowers a veil covering her face.  
"They have prepared their own vows." Big guy said.  
""Today I choose you, Helen to be my life partner. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over, if that ever happens." Nikola said.  
"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Nikola, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours."  
"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Big guy said. Nikola leant forward and kissed the love of his life. They walked down the aisle. Helen stopped and threw the bouquet at the crowd behind them. Kate caught it and blushed.  
"your next." Helen said walking away with her new husband.

The next chapter is going to have time jump. Next chapter is the last.


	10. Chapter 10

Alyssa chapter 10 . sorry it's taken me so long folks. I was grounded off the the computer and it broke but I'm back and more awesome than ever! I hope anyway. Hope you don't mind the time jump, it's necessary for the continuation of my story. Any idea's and comments, please IM me. Thankyou and please enjoy the reading.

Alyssa wandered the sanctuary. She was bored out of her skull and this was with the ability to read everyone's(including abnormal's) thoughts. After her mom and Nikola got married they had her little brother Joesph, who goes by joey and turned seven last month. Then a year later they had twin boys, Gregory and George who would be turning six in a week and little Margaret who is 4 in 5 months. Nikola and Helen decided that Alyssa and their 4 children were enough to handle. The children had vamperic tendencies, like being super quick and strong especially at their young age but it remains to be seen if they turn into vampires. Thanks to Helen's blood, Alyssa developed the ability to have longevity because Helen still had the fear of being all alone and watching her loved ones die.

Kate and big guy(we still don't know his real name) got married four years ago. Everyone was quite happy for them. The twins love him and call him 'big teddy'. They had a Human/Big Foot hybrid just 6 months ago. Her name is Darla. No one knew if a human and a big foot could have a child and the couple tried for five years before getting a child.

Henry was of course still the stunning bachelor, or so everybody thought. He and Alyssa started going out just over a year ago. They didn't tell anyone because Alyssa was afraid they would judge the fact they were 18 years apart but the two morphers love each other deeply.

Alyssa was going to a public high school now, in grade twelve. Her job was to look for abnormal's that are in the school. Her best friend there was an abnormal that can breath and talk through her ears called Kelli. She and Kelli were the 'normals' of high school and the popular ones are Dara Norman, Cissy Farrow and Dara's boyfriend Kevin Jonson which Dara is only dating for the sake of dating, absolutely no feelings involved.

At the moment the Tesla-Magnus family minus Alyssa were in Rome giving a speech about a new kind of abnormal they encountered last year.

Alyssa walked around the sanctuary to try and get out of her current state of boredom. While her brothers and sister were science smart, she was more into fighting and physical fitness than science but she does take great pride in good grades, almost like Ashley which was something Helen was actually glad about.

She entered Kate and big guy's room. Kate was sleeping, exhausted from Darla's crying. The twins, big guy and Henry were at a comic convention. Darla was waking up and about to cry, Alyssa rushed to her side and picked up, grabbed a breast milk bottle from their mini fridge and headed to the kitchen to heat it up and five minutes later she was giving young Darla her supper.

Big foots always age twice as fast of humans and remain the age of a forty year old for many decades. Darla already looks like a year old. Already walking and talking but cried as much as 5 month old.

Alyssa was a feeling tiered lately but suddenly this morning she felt restless.

Alyssa was sitting in her mom's office with baby Darla. Kate walked in all tired.  
"Thanks Alyssa, i needed the rest."  
"No prob auntie Katie."  
"Please don't call me that."Kate put a tired hand up. Alyssa put her hands up in mock surrender. Kate took Darla from Alyssa's arms gently.

Alyssa was still bored, she left Darla and the exhausted mother alone in the kitchen. She decided being out of the sanctuary would get her less bored.

She walked the streets of old city. Her boredom would not go away. She decided to call Kelli and do what any other fighter girl would do when she wasn't able to fight. Shopping!  
After a five minute phone conversation, Kelli agreed to meet her at the front entrance of old city

Wal-Mart.

Alyssa continued on her way there. No less than twenty minutes later the two best friends were in the local Wal-Mart and browsing through the clothing.

"Isn't this fun?" Kelli said through her ears without moving her lips, although her ears did move slightly with the vocalization.

"Doesn't matter how many times you do that in front of me, it'll always freak me out."  
"Just like you turning into a bunch of animals freaks me out." Kelli said.

"Oh ya." Alyssa agreed. They continued to shop. Hours later, they had 50$ worth of clothes each. They rung the clothes through and paid for them. They were heading outside when they heard a voice.  
"Thrift store much." came Dara's shrill voice followed by an even shriller giggle.

Alyssa and Kelli turned. Kelli disliked Dara but she hated confrontations but Alyssa on the other hand was very outgoing and slightly aggressive.  
"Hello Dara. Nose job much!" Alyssa said copying her nemesis's shrill voice. Dara rolled her eyes. She was hanging on the arm of Kevin and Cissy stood beside her.

Dara subconsciously touched her nose quickly before putting her hand back on her hip.  
"So family abandon you again?"  
"No Dara, still using Kevin like a tool?"  
Kevin looked at her asking 'is this true?' with his facial expression.  
"I would never use you dear Kevin." Dara smiled at her boyfriend with her dark brown eyes and a child like smile. Kevin smiled back believing her. He has a low I.Q but makes up for it in his looks and athletic skill.

Alyssa and Kelli made silent barfing faces.  
"Come let's go." Kelli pulled Alyssa by her arm and they exited the mall. They headed back to the sanctuary with all their new clothes in shopping bags.

Her dear Henry would soon be home, now Alyssa wasn't bored.


	11. Chapter 11

Alyssa chapter 11. well i hope you liked the last chapter. It took me months to even get it started and it was my longest one which is sad when you think about it but hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Alyssa arrived at the sanctuary with Kelli and their many shopping bags. The rest of the Tesla-Magnus family were still in Rome for the next five days but it looked like the comic con was over because Henry, big guy and the twins were back.  
"Alyssa!" Brenda and Breanne said together hugging their adoptive sister.  
"Hey, what about me?"Kelli said nearly whining. The twins hugged Kelli as well, even more tightly.  
Alyssa winked at Henry, meaning they would meet up later. Big foot smiled as well as he could with all that fur on his face. He brought his adoptive daughters back to their family quarters to see Kate and little Darla.

Alyssa was alone with Henry and of course Kelli who stood there awkwardly holding her shopping bags.

"You know this is kind of awkward so I'll be going. See you at school on Monday Alyssa." Kelli hurried outside.  
Once she was outside, Alyssa and Henry looked at each other with the same expression's on their faces and then they both burst out laughing.  
Alyssa went up to Henry and kissed him softly. Then they began to make out.  
"Hey, Alyssa I have some news for you." Henry said seriously. Alyssa looked at him worried.

"What is it hon?"  
"I don't know if it's good news or bad news. It kinda depends on how you see it." Henry rambled on.

"Henry." Alyssa said annoyed, with her hands on her hip.  
"Sorry. I just got a teaching position as a grade twelve teacher at your school and i had no choice but to except it." Henry said. Alyssa was crestfallen for a moment.  
"Does this mean we have to break up?"Alyssa said with tears threatening to fall. Henry wiped the stray one that fell down her cheek.  
"No of course not. You mean to much to me for me to do that to you. We'll just have be a lot more discreet at school."  
"Okay." Alyssa nodded. "you know how much I love you, right?" Alyssa kissed Henry softly.  
"Always." Henry said kissing her back.  
The two walked up to Alyssa's room to continue their talk, if you chose to call it that.

Dara sat on her couch cuddling with Kevin. She hated cuddling but it was what kept Kevin with her. His dad owned the largest company for Chocolate which made the Lone family very rich which was the only reason Dara was dating the idiot.

Seriously the teenager had so few I.Q points that she wasn't sure how he had even gotten up to grade twelve.

Dara ran into what she called her arch nemesis. Alyssa the girl was such a freak, she seemed to know what everyone was thinking without them saying anything and her friend Kelli something could speak without moving her lips.

Dara needed to get them out of her school. The school was fine Until Alyssa showed up in grade nine.

Alyssa sat on her bed. Henry left an hour ago. Her Iphone began ringing. The caller ID said mom. So Alyssa answered.  
"Ya mom?"  
"Hey Lyss. Just wondering How you are doing?" Came Helen's accented voice.  
"Fine went shopping with Kelli because I got soooooo bored like you wouldn't believe." Alyssa told her mother. Helen chuckled on the other end.

"So how our my little brothers and sister liking Rome?" Alyssa asked her mother.

"Excellent, Nikola is showing them around the catacombs below the city."

"So has he tried to kill you yet?"Alyssa joked.  
"no Alyssa, you know he is long past that stage in his life."  
"I know mom. Just joking. You after being alive for 200 years, some would think you would have a sense of humour by now."Alyssa said. Alyssa swore she could hear her mother rolling her eyes.  
"Don't worry mom. Kate did a good job while Henry and the others were at the comic con."

"Ah yes i would hope so. Which show did they go to this time?"

"Some show called stargate Universe"Alyssa said.  
"alright I will let you go. Love you." Helen said.

"Love you mom, see you." Alyssa hung up and layed back down. She grabbed her book,twilight and continued reading where she left off. Tomorrow was a lovely day to go back to school.

Soon she fell asleep and dreamt of a naked Henry Foss. She smiled in her sleep. She defiantly had it all even an enemy if you could count that as a benefit. Tomorrow she would go to school and Henry would begin his job as a grade twelve science teacher. She really loved the man.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait. Major writers block

Alyssa woke up the next morning. She was all smiles. Henry and the girls were waiting for her to go to school. Henry was giving them a ride. Brenda and Brianna were dropped off at their elementary school. Henry parked the car in the teachers parking lot. They made sure no one was around, they did a quick make out session for 30 seconds before heading into the school through different doors.

Alyssa met her best friend at their lockers which were oddly enough right next to each other.  
"Hey Alyssa. Henry got here okay?"  
"I made sure. Remember don't tell anyone about me and Henry or he'll most likely be fired."  
"Don't worry I'd never betray you like that." The two locked pinkies. That was their way of promising to each other. Dara walked by hanging onto Kevin's arm and her posse followed closely behind her. Dara and Alyssa shot each other glares as they passed each other.  
"Freak."Dara muttered under her breath. Man, she really hated that girl, she was slowly stealing her popularity. Dara had to ruin her and fast.

Alyssa went to her first class; physics, which didn't have Kelli or Dara in it but it had Kevin and Cissy who both sucked at this subject but Kevin was allowed to stay in because he was the star football player and Mr. Kendrick, the physics teacher was one of the three football coaches and Cissy the ever spoiled princess was the only daughter of miss Farrow, the principle. Alyssa had three minutes to get to her next class, which was Psychology, her mothers idea. This time Dara was in it but luckily they sat on opposite ends of the classroom. Mrs Dasher was a great teacher, she also taught Alyssa's next next class which was mathematics, it had all of Dara's gang minus Dara of course and had Kelli in it. The they breaked for lunch. Alyssa grabbed her lunch in the cafeteria line up. Dara was right in front of her, Alyssa always tried to avoid close bodied situations like this but sometimes it was just to difficult.

Alyssa paid for her meal right after Dara. Suddenly Dara turned around sharply and knocked her tray into Alyssa's shirt. She smirked as only a evil witch could.  
"Hey everybody Alyssa the freak just had an accident!" Dara shouted so the entire cafeteria could hear. Most began to laugh. Alyssa let out a low growl and her eyes rolled back to where they looked completely white. Dara looked freaked out. Alyssa's went back to normal.  
"You owe me a new outfit and the money for my lunch."Alyssa said. Dara was still wide eyed. "Now or I tell your little friends mother." Alyssa said holding out her hand. Dara was so frightened of what she just saw happen, she fished a twenty and a five out of her designer jeans.

"Thank you." Alyssa said as she sat down with Kelli with what was left of her lunch.

Dara went to her seat. Kelli looked at Alyssa with concern.  
"Are you alright?" Kelli asked.  
"I think so. Something weird happened back there."  
"Like what?"

"My eyes rolled to the back of my head."  
"Wow, that is weird. Now we need to get you a change of clothes."

"I didn't bring any Kelli."  
"Well lucky for you I had my locker turned into a closet just for you." Kelli smiled. The two laughed and exited the cafeteria.

The next class was Health. No one she really knew was in this class. Next was History. Kelli and Cissy were in this class and the last class of the day was of course General Science. Everyone was in this class. Alyssa,Kelli,Dara,Cissy and Kevin were all in this class.

Henry walked in. Everyone started murmuring, even some of the girls had their jaws practically on the floor. Normally Alyssa didn't mind, Henry was definatly a good looking guy but one of those girls with their mouths open in shock was Dara.


	13. Chapter 13

Alyssa 13. please enjoy

Henry drove her home. The twins usually went on the bus to get home,so Alyssa and Henry were all alone.

Henry took a glance at Alyssa. She was being extremely quiet, to quiet for her.  
"Alyssa what's wrong?" Henry asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Alyssa." Henry used his voice of authority. Alyssa looked him. They were now parked in the sanctuary garage.

"All those girls in class. All they could do was stare at you and then I saw Dara staring at you and I just felt so..." Alyssa trailed off.  
"You were jealous." Henry stated. Alyssa nodded and she let out a quiet sob. Henry put a hand on her shoulder to try and comport her.

"Alyssa I would never do anything to hurt you. Especially with another person, but when it's Dara, I think some revenge would be in order." Henry kissed her. " I maintain a professional relationship always."

Alyssa smiled and wiped her eyes clean of the tears. She knew Henry would be always faithful.  
"Your an amazing man Henry Foss and that's why I love you." Alyssa gave him a deep kiss.

"Back at you sweetie and I love you back." Henry smiled and they got out of the car. When they got into the main room of the Sanctuary and Helen, Nikola and Alyssa's siblings were there.

Alyssa hugged all of them.

"Glad to see your back safe and sound mom, right Nikola?" Alyssa looked at her step father. He looked almost guilty.  
"Yes Alyssa. Now we need to go unpack." Nikola said taking Helen by the hand.

"I'll help. See you later Henry."Alyssa called as she went with her family. Their room in the building was actually more like a small house, with 5 bedrooms. Margaret moved into Alyssa's once she moved into her own room on the opposite side of the sanctuary almost 2 years ago. Before Margaret was sharing a room with Nikola and Helen.

Joey was in his room, most likely playing his electronic games with Greg and George that both Helen and Nikola hated. They hated technology. They were born in a time where the most advanced thing was a street lamp but they allowed the boys to play whatever ever they wanted from this century as long as it was safe and they elected Alyssa to be the judge of that. Alyssa always made sure they played age appropriate video games because the parenting duo were way out of their element for that, but Alyssa had Henry to help..

Right now Alyssa was in her room, now her 4 year old sisters room, helping Margaret unpack.  
"Look what Mommy got me Wissa." Margaret held out and ancient stone with the words special on it. The preschooler had never been able to say Alyssa's name quite right but she was getting closer, two weeks ago it had been Mawisi, which was way off. No one could blame little Margaret for her speech problems, but in a four year old it was quite cute.

"It's just as pretty as you little lady." Alyssa smiled at Margaret and continued to unpack her clothes.

Margaret let out a cute little giggle.

Alyssa desperately needed to speak to her mother about something concerning her abnormal abilities but she would rather wait in till the rest of the family left and she could have a moment alone with her mother.

It was another hour before Helen was alone, she was in her office catching up on the paperwork she missed in the last week and 3 days. Alyssa passed Will in the hallway.

"Good morning Alyssa." Will said to her.

"Back at you William, what you heading to?"

"To give Darla her weekly check up since your mom was too busy, man is that infant growing fast!" Will said shaking his head. Alyssa smiled.

"Well have fun with her screaming, I gotta go talk to mom." Alyssa began to walk away.

"Hey you okay Kiddo?" Will asked concerned for his adopted niece.

"Ya I'm fine. I'll see you and the others for a late dinner tonight, okay?"Alyssa said. Will nodded. "Cool I'll see you then." Alyssa walked into her Moms office after bidding farewell to her adopted uncle. Helen was concentrating hardly on her work.  
"Hey mom. MOM!" Alyssa raised her voice when Helen didn't respond the first time. Helen's head snapped up.

"Yes Alyssa?" Helen seemed slightly annoyed at the interruption. Alyssa noticed how pale her mother looked. That wasn't normal for her at all.

"Ya, I needed to talk to you about something. Are you okay mom? You look awfully pale." Alyssa asked concerned for her mother.  
"Yes I'm fine, I just need to have something other than tea. Anyway what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Helen said changing the subject.

Alyssa sat down on the chair in front of her mothers desk.  
"I am loosing my telepathic ability. The empathy part is still there but people's thoughts are eluding me." Alyssa came out with her secret she'd kept for almost 3 months. Helen's facial expression changed from annoyed to concern.

"When did this begin?"

Alyssa looked at the ground.  
"About three months give or take." Alyssa said quietly. Helen's eyes widened slightly.  
"Why did you keep this hidden from your family?" Helen asked.

"I just thought it was a fluke but can you tell me whats going on or at the very least find out. I'm very used to reading everyone's thought and its quite unnerving when I can't." Alyssa said. Helen nodded.

"I have seen this happen in a few telepathic's and morphers. They loose their ability to read thoughts over time but it usually happens in 50 year old adults. However I will preform an MRI and CAT scan just to be safe." Helen got up from her chair. She felt dizzy for a few seconds and felt a pain in her back again but just brushed it off,, her eldest daughter needed her.

They travelled to the labs part of the infirmary and Helen preformed the scans.

A few minutes later in the office part of the lab, Helen held up the scans to the light so she could see it better.

"It appears my original theory was correct, your telepathy seems to diminish with age. However the part of the brain that holds your empathy seems to remain intact." Helen said. Both women sighed a sense of relief.

"God, at least..." Alyssa trailed off when her mother grabbed her stomach and tried not to scream in pain. "Mom what is it?"

"Noth...ing." Helen managed to grunt through the pain.

"Nonsense, I'm taking you to the infirmary, and if you resist I'm going to carry you." Alyssa said with her hands on her hips. Helen nodded her agreement. Her daughter was amazingly strong, and could carry Helen quite easily. They walked to the infirmary part of the building where Will was performing physical's to Darla. Kate held her crying daughter. Biggie was there holding his wife's hand. They looked up to see why Helen was in there.

When she grabbed her stomach and tried to suppress a painful scream, Will rushed to her side.

"What is it Helen?" Will asked, going over to his bosses side.

"She's been having weird stomach pains." Alyssa said. Helen went on the infirmary bed with some protest.

"I believe it is just a stomach ache." Helen said.

"Helen your a doctor, you would know it is something more serious then that." Will said as he began to check out Helen's vitals.

"I'll go get Tesla." Big foot grunted. Will nodded. Kate left to bring Darla to the nursery.

"I'll be right back to see if you are all right." Kate said as she left. Helen was changed into a hospital gown.

Alyssa held her mothers hand while will preformed the pelvic exam. Will frowned.

"What is it will?" Helen asked for once worried about herself.

"You are 9 CM dilated." Will said.

"WHAT!" Both Helen and Alyssa said loudly.

"Mom when did you get pregnant?" Alyssa asked her mother unsure how her mother could keep this from all of them even with Alyssa loosing her telepathy.

"I don't know. I haven't had any of the symptoms of a normal pregnancy. No cravings, or morning sickness and I only gained 10 lbs. How could I have not known? I have been through this four times before." Helen said shocked.

"Well I've seen a show that shows women who never knew they were pregnant in till they were in labour." Will said.  
"Well at least I know that I am not the only one." Helen said. Nikola came into the room and rushed to Helen's side right next to Alyssa.

"What is it Helen? What's wrong?" Nikola asked Helen his voice full of worry. Will placed Helen's feet in the birthing stirrups.

"I do not know when but I am pregnant and in labour." Helen said.  
"How did you ..." Nikola began but was cut off when Helen screamed as another contraction began. Alyssa allowed him to hold her hand. She told the news all over the sanctuary and some of the residents , staff and Tesla children put together a nursery for the two soon to be newcomers.

The ultrasound showed they were twins but weren't sure which gender.

Alyssa and Nikola stayed by Helen's side. Will had delivered all of the other children in the old city Sanctuary with help from Big Guy.

"Okay you are now 10 Cm dilated , on the next contraction you need to push." Will said.

"I know." Helen spat angerly at her now somewhat no longer young protege. Will was used to this behaviour while his boss was in labour.

Helen pushed 30 seconds later.

"Okay I can see the head of the first baby, push again Helen." Will instructed. Helen pushed again just 10 minutes later. A cry erupted into the room.

"It's a boy." Will handed the baby to Helen. Nikola cut the cord.

"Does he have a name mom?" Alyssa asked.

"Kyle Isaac Tesla." Helen smiled at the blonde haired blued eyed boy. All other Tesla children had black hair and brown eyes, except for Margaret who had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Okay I have to break your water, we need to put Kyle in the incubator. It was ten minutes later, another cry entered the room.  
"It's a girl." Will smiled.

"Her name is Kenya Isabel Tesla." Nikola said. Alyssa smiled at her two knew siblings. They were certainly a surprise.

She put a hand on her stomach. She certainly had a surprise of her own to tell Henry and her family.

Do what do you think? My longest chapter ever! So yay me! Anyway hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Alyssa 14

2 months past by rather quickly. Kyle and Kenya were growing well for their two month selves. Henry was adjusting well to his new teaching job. Kelli had to move away 5 weeks ago but she and Alyssa stayed in close contact via web cam. Everyone knew Alyssa had lost her ability to read thoughts but could still tell when someone was lying or happy,etc. There was only five more moths in till Alyssa graduated and she would be away from high school life but Alyssa needed to tell Henry something she should have told him over two months ago.

She met him in his lab while he worked on his side projects.

"Henry... I ...I need to talk to you about something." Alyssa said. Henry still worked at his work station.

"Ya? About what?" He asked.

"For this conversation I need you to face me." Alyssa said. Henry turned around to face his girlfriend.

"Okay, what is it Alyssa?"

"Remember that night a few months ago..."

"Yes that was a nice night." Henry smiled fondly at the memory. Alyssa looked down.

"Well certain things worked and now I'm pregnant."

"What!" Henry exclaimed.  
"Henry I'm pregnant." Alyssa said with more confidence. Henry looked shocked.

"Well to be honest I'm shocked and a bit confused but not to worry Alyssa Jane Magnus, I will be by your side always." and to emphasis his point Henry went on one knee and held out a ring. "Alyssa I promise to always be by your side and to love you till the end of my days, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Henry asked quite nearly begged with a hopeful look. Now it was Alyssa's turn to be shocked.

"I... Yes Henry I will.' Alyssa answered. Henry silently jumped for joy. He slipped the beautiful 6 carrot gold diamond ring on her finger.

"I love you so much Alyssa." Henry wrapped his arms around his new fiance.

"I love you more." Alyssa continued the playful banter. "Now all we got to do is tell mom, and hope to god she doesn't kill me for getting pregnant four months before my 18th birthday and still another month before graduation following my birthday." Alyssa said. Henry's smile dropped.  
"She's gonna kill me isn't she?" Henry asked knowing full well the answer. Alyssa shrugged.

"Let's go tell her now. She's in her office with Nikola. Better now then ever, right?" Alyssa practically needed to drag Henry by the arm to get him to come with her.

"I prefer never." he muttered but followed Alyssa into Helen's office. Both much older adults looked up at them as soon as they got in the room.

"Yes Alyssa?" Helen asked.

"Me and Henry have something to tell you." Alyssa began. The adults looked expectantly at them. "first of all we've been dating for over a year and are now engaged."

"I suppose I should say congratulations are in order." Helen said. Nikola nodded, he was staring at Henry with an evil eye. Henry shifted uncomfortably.

"I am also pregnant." Alyssa said as calmly as she could. Nikola took a menacing step towards Henry. Helen put her head into her hands.

"How did this happen?" Helen asked trying to remain calm.

"We you know... did it. We were completely safe and it didn't work." Alyssa said.

"Alright what do you two plan to do?"

"We are going to get married shortly after I turn 18. the baby will be born 3 months after that, which is 2 months before graduation." Alyssa explained. You could see Helen and Nikola were trying their best to stay calm and not shout at their adopted daughter.

"How are you going to continue your classes with a child on the way?" Nikola asked.

"I Plan to continue school, I am not experiencing morning sickness which makes things easier." Alyssa said. The entire conversation Henry kept a hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

"Alright, but I will begin to do your exams from now on." Helen said. Alyssa nodded expecting nothing less.

"Now I suggest you begin to plan your wedding, you will be using your own money for this."

"That;s fine with me. You too Henry?" Alyssa asked just fine with using her own allowance.

"Ya I'm good with it Doc's." Henry said. Five minutes later the young couple exited the bosses office.

"That went a lot better then I thought it would." Henry said with a small smile.

"Oh ya." Alyssa said. She gave him a kiss. "I suppose we should tell everyone now." Alyssa said. Henry nodded. They would find telling the others much easier then it had been to tell Helen and Nikola.


	15. Chapter 15

Alyssa 15. sorry the last chapter was so short. Here is the next instalment:

Alyssa was at school. She could still hide her six month bump from the large student population. She had told everyone at the sanctuary about her current condition and they were all happy and supportive of her, for which she was glad. Alyssa was headed to her locker after having lunch. Alyssa had just turned 18 2 weeks ago and the wedding was in 2 months. She saw Dara and Cissy Picking on two freshmen.

"Hey Barbie and Ken back off." Alyssa said. Dara was still afraid of Alyssa since that incident in the cafeteria. They walked away silently. Cissy tried to push Alyssa but she stood strong. They left the hall way.

"You two okay?" Alyssa asked the identical freshmen. They nodded. "I'm Alyssa ,senior."

"I'm Sophia." The one with the wavy hair said.

"And I'm Sage." the one with the straight hair said.

"Well, nice to meet you. Why don't you guy's join me for lunch and I tell you all about the wonders of this school." Alyssa said bringing the New freshmen to the cafeteria.

Alyssa walked home today. She found constant exercise was her thing. Sure, she exercised a lot but now she exercised _a lot_.

She arrived home to find something very wrong. She looked through the halls and every office was empty. Alyssa was beginning to become stressed out and worried which wasn't good in her condition.

She wandered through the halls calling for her mother or anyone in the sanctuary but no one was here.

He pointed a gun at her head. Helen's face had taken quite a beating. In the backroom the rest of the sanctuary team and children sat .5 men with guns guarded them. They were bound and gagged. Kate and Will had taken a beating as well. Big guy was unconscious. Nikola was in silver binds after being shot in the left arm with a silver bullet, All of the children were in another smaller room looked after by a goon.

They were all being held in the underground basement of the sanctuary.

"What do you want?" Helen said bitterly. That earned her a punch to her rib cage. She grunted in pain.

"I want... your sanctuary to myself,and I want your residents out."

"If that's all you want then why lock us in my basement?"

"Because Doctor Magnus everyone down her would fetch a fair price on the abnormal black market."

"then pray tell, what is your name?" Helen said clearly annoyed.

"That is none of your concern." The short Japanese man began to beat Helen again. She looked at the security screens and she her pregnant daughter looking for them upstairs.

Alyssa was very worried. She had found some blood in her mom's office but found no other sign of her adoptive family and the roaming residents. Then it hit her, if someone stormed the sanctuary they would key up in the basement. She went to her room and pulled out the box of weapons and stocked as much as she could carry and headed to the basement, sure to avoid the camera's this time around.

She approached the door, it was locked. She transformed her hand into a lions paw and picked the lock. She crept downstairs. She heard a man shouting and a very loud slap and a cry of pain. That cry of pain was her mother! She silently cocked her rifle. She went around and discovered all the adults hold up. She quickly shot all 5 goons and untied everyone. She gave Henry a quick sensual kiss. They went to get the younger children. Alyssa headed to where her mom was getting beat up by this man. She cocked her gun, but he had heard her shooting his men and pointed his gun at her.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." He said quietly and fired his gun. Alyssa was aware of a sharp pain encasing her entire body and she fell to the ground.

"No!" Helen yelled out in horror, she had her binds quickly undone and she grabbed the rifle that sat next to her daughters body. She didn't even have to aim, and the unidentified man went down like a bag of rocks.

Once he went down Helen ran back to her daughters side. Blood was coming through her shirt just above her heart.

"Alyssa you'll be fine. You will be fine." Helen murmured as she began to treat her daughter. Everyone ran into that room in the basement.

"Oh god." Nikola approached his daughter. Henry was right behind him.

"Alyssa!" Henry exclaimed in very real horror.

"I'll carry her." Big guy said. He picked her up and everyone followed. All of the children were crying, although Darla, Kevin and Kenya were quiet and asleep.

Henry paced the infirmary, his fiance was in surgery and she didn't look so good when she went in.

"She'll pull through Hank." Kate said laying a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Henry nodded. He knew she would, she had to.

"Who was this group anyway?" Will asked.

"From what I heard, they were involved with the group that experimented on Alyssa 8 years ago."

"The Chimera?"

Kate nodded.

"Good thing Magnus killed him or I would have." Henry said in a low growl.

Helen came out of the infirmary two hours later.

"Is she okay Doc?" Henry asked in a pleading voice.

"Yes, I fixed the arterial damage. The bullet only nicked the heart an cm lower and she would have died almost instantly. She is in stable condition now." Helen said taking off her bloody gloves.

"But..." Henry said, the worry evident in his voice.

"Th baby is in distress, she may go into premature labour."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Kate asked, she was just as worried as Henry, as was everyone else.

"Not in her condition, hopefully the baby will not move lower in the uterus, if that happens in two weeks or more, we could give her some medication, to prevent the labour." Helen explained. She was close to becoming emotional.

Big guy walked out.

"She is ready for visitors."

Helen and Henry went in first.


	16. Chapter 16

Alyssa 16 official last chapter!

It had been three weeks since Alyssa had been shot. She was recovering well. Her teachers sent her homework. She learned through her mother that the person who shot her was someone once close to her.

_Alyssa layed on the infirmary gurney. She just had a visit from Joey. He had drawn her a picture of her, Henry and the soon to be baby._

_Helen walked in to check on her vitals. She shooed away her eldest son._

_As her mother checked her over, Alyssa could sense that she was wanting to tell her something. Something big._

"_What is it mom?" Alyssa asked. Her voice was hoarse. Up in till three day's ago she had a tube down her throat to her her breath. Her throat was still a little sore._

_Helen looked at her daughter with a sad expression on her very bruised face._

"_I tested the DNA of the man who shot you..." Helen began._

"_And?" Alyssa asked._

"_He is or rather was your father, your biological father." Helen said._

"_Holy crap." Alyssa said. She wasn't quite sure how to react to the news. Helen had turned away to look at the monitor. Alyssa sensed there was more to her mothers reaction then she would let on._

_Alyssa put her hand out to touch her mothers forearm._

"_As far as I am concerned. You are my mother and Nikola is my father. That man has no relation towards me, even if we share half our DNA." Alyssa said. They shared eye contact for a few seconds._

_Helen smiled._

"_Thank you Alyssa. That means a lot to me as well as Nikola." Helen. She gave Alyssa a kiss on her forehead._

Many of the students came to visit her while she was recovering in the Sanctuary infirmary. Sophia and Sage had come to visit. The visit that surprised her the most was Dara. Which happened almost seven days ago.

"_You have visitor Alyssa." Helen said peaking her head around the door of Alyssa and Henry's room. Henry was on a mission with big guy and Kate. _

"_Sure." Alyssa said putting down her book. A few seconds later Dara walked into her room. Alyssa's jaw was quite nearly touching the floor._

"_I will leave the two of you alone. I will return in fifteen minutes." Helen told the two teenagers._

_As soon as Helen left the room, they began to speak._

"_What the hell are you doing here!" Alyssa asked._

"_I came because I realized what a bitch I was and I also came to make amends."Dara said._

"_It's not going to be that easy." Alyssa said. Dara nodded._

"_I know." Dara said._

"_I told Kevin why I was dating him."_

"_And how did he react?" Alyssa asked not quite fully trusting her nemesis._

"_He was angry, he asked for time to think. He came back to me 5 days ago. He gave me this." Dara showed Alyssa a ring. It was lovely and big._

"_I guess I should say congratulations." Alyssa said._

"_I know I probably won't ever get your forgiveness but I've changed in the last couple of weeks." Dara said._

"_I believe you." Alyssa said. She could sense it by her using her empathy._

"_You can?" Dara questioned. Alyssa almost laughed at her expression._

Alyssa and Dara were becoming more and more friendly with one another.

Henry always made her feel safe when he layed next to her. The baby was still in distress but the medication was working thankfully. She was on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, she took her lessons via web cam. Her exams she would be taking tomorrow, since she was smarter than most students , she took her lessons faster and she was able to take the exams three months earlier then the rest of the student population.

Helen helped her study but it was up to Henry to help her with her computer science.

One day Alyssa was all alone in her room. She was slowly getting better but she wasn't completely healed.

She stood up from her bed rest position. Her mom and the rest of the sanctuary family would be upset at her but right now she had a personal mission to accomplish.

She dressed in a white blouse and black slacks. She walked the sanctuary, holding the walls for support..

She came to Henry's lab. He looked up at her.

"Alyssa what are you doing out of bed!" Henry exclaimed almost immediately jumping to side in case she needed help.

"I'm fine Henry but I want to do something today."

"What?" he asked.

"I want to get married." Alyssa said simply and seriously.

"What! Today? Are you sure!" Henry said.

"Yes but we'll need to find two witnesses." Alyssa said.

"Rod?" Henry asked. Rod was the name of two-face guy.

"That would only count as one Henry/" Alyssa said with a smile as she tried to suppress the giggle but ultimately failing.

"I can do it." A voice from behind them said. Alyssa and Henry turned to see Dara on the arms of Kevin.

"What are doing here?" Alyssa asked.

"Came to bring Kevin to see how you and I were getting along." Dara said.

"Okay and we have two witnesses now." Henry said clasping his hands together.

"Alright let's go." Alyssa said.

"You sure Alyssa, you know with both of your conditions..."

"I'll be fine Henry. Now let's go get married." Alyssa said. She took Henry's hand they walked into the garage and drove to the city hall to get their marriage licence. They waited an hour and a half for a judge.

"Hello I am judge Sandra McCormmick. Which pair of you are getting married?" She asked.

"We are." Henry said helping a weak Alyssa to stand up.

"And these are your witnesses?" Judge McCormmick asked.

"Yes Dara Norman and her fiance Kevin Jonson." Alyssa said.

"Are you all right Miss?" The judge asked.

"I'm nearly 8 months pregnant and I was shot close to the heart 3 weeks ago but other then that I'm good. Can we get married already?" Alyssa asked quite eager. The judge let out a small chuckle.

"Of course step into my office." The judge said.

Five minutes later...

"I know pronounce you man and wife." Judge McCormmick said.

Alyssa and Henry smiled at each other.

"You may kiss the bride Mr. Foss."

Henry lent in and kissed his wife.

They were now husband and wife. This was a lot to take in.

"I love you." Alyssa said.

"Love you more." Henry said.

Hoped you like the ending. I left some things unsaid, so you can make your own assumptions. Have fun.


End file.
